


Bed Rest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bed Rest

Title: Bed Rest  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #121 Minor characters - The Patil Twins  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: AU I suppose?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bed Rest

~

“You’re late,” Severus greeted Harry. “Sick patients today?”

Harry sighed, settling next to him in bed. “The Patil twins believe in doing everything together. They are both pregnant, same due date, both with twins!”

“You dated one of them, didn’t you?” Severus asked, turning the page of his book.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Actually, I attended the Yule Ball with Parvati my fourth year. That’s hardly dating.”

“They are attractive women.”

“Right now they are very pregnant women on bed-rest.”

“Indeed.”

“Severus, you cannot be jealous.”

“Can’t I?”

As Harry reached for him, Severus smirked. It worked every time.

~


End file.
